Frosty Adventures
by Anime Wuver
Summary: I couldn't help myself. The title explains everything. It's Jack Frost having fun most of the time. He'll be with North, Toothy, Sandy, Bunny and Pitch, causing trouble, mischief, fun.
1. North

I woke up from my perch on the tree and smiled at the tree. "Good Morning." I sat up and noticed that while I'd been sleeping, ice had formed where I laid. It's been a few months since I've seen all the Guardians in one place. I smiled before thinking of what I could do. First I needed Jamie, he'd make it fun and since he can see me… I stood up, looking at the sky. I picked up my stick.

"Wind!" The wind began to blow when I said that, like it always did. "Take me to Jamie Bennett." I jumped and it began to blow me. I went right to his house, since I practically slept outside the city.

I landed on the roof and climbed down enough to watch Jamie's sleeping form. He'd wake soon because the sun was up now. I sat up and waited, brushing my teeth before the day really started up.

I threw away the 'tooth kit' before looking again, he was playing with his toys again. I smiled. I blew on the glass window before making it go inside his room and bounce around his head. He laughed before looking over and I waved. "Jamie!" I called and he ran to the door, tripping in his eagerness. I jumped onto the window sill, crouching to look at Jamie. "Hey, you wanna go some where fun with me?" I asked.

"Really? Like, where?" I smirked at him.

"Can't tell you, it'd ruin the surprise. Do you? Or of course you could just sit here, playing with those boring toys that you get new ones of every year."

"Yeah, I'd love to but first I'd have to ask my mom." I nodded.

"Makes sense, a child would like to tell their mom when their going on an adventure. And make sure to bring a bag, a whole bag, we'll go back to my place so we can prepare. Put _all_ your broken toys in that bag, along with a coloring pad or something, some floss, and a pillow." He nodded, smiled and ran off. I jumped into his room and began looking around. Today was going to be great.

He came back quickly and stuffed things into his pillow case before grabbing a bag and throwing the pillow in there. He ran over, smiling. I smiled back. "What do we need this stuff for?"

"Ho ho ho, you'll see." I offered him my hand and he took it. "First I'm going to need you to hold onto that _real_ tight so it doesn't drop." He nodded and then I grabbed his hand, held my stick tight before flying out the window.

"So where are we going?" I smiled.

"A pit stop first." I got us to the forest again to find that bag I'd borrowed from North, looked at the North Pole snow ball I also borrowed but we wouldn't be needing that with this trick. I landed him on the ground before grabbing the bag and throwing his bag in it, along with him.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry, all part of the plan." I winked at him before grabbing the bag, closing it tight, except for enough room to breathe in and then held my staff up again. "Wind?" It blew hard again. "Take me to see North." I jumped and was instantly caught in the gust of wind before being blown off to the place we were headed.

When I got there, I walked around, looking for guards but there didn't seem to be any. So I quickly flew off to the house he lived in, if you could call it a house. I ran into Phil and smiled, holding up my bag. He noticed it's Christmas-y look and stood aside to let me in. I smiled before heading off again, blasting off. It'd _worked!_

I landed at the door and opened it, walking around trying to find North. The other yetis started staring at me, wanting to throw me out. But since I was holding the bag I had, I was practically on a mission.

I found his room and knocked on the door he was singing in. "Come in." He called, I smiled before opening the door. "What is in the bag? Why does it seem familiar?" I smiled slightly.

"I have no clue what your talking about but I found broken toys and thought you might be able to help. So can you?"

"Yetis make toys, I make toys, we have it done in no time. How many are there?" I smiled and gently emptied the bag, revealing Jamie. North stared for a minute, as did Jamie, they stared at each other before Jamie ran up and hugged North. I opened the bag and pulled out the broken toys and placed them on the floor.

"Jack? What Jamie doing here? He isn't supposed to be here." I ignored him.

"See? Broken toys."

"We have toys fixed in no time, take Jamie home." I formed a pout but my smiled couldn't help but show up instead.

"Aw, is he not allowed to know if he's on the Naughty list? I mean it is July. It's the middle of the year, he'll bake you cookies!" He shook his head.

"He is not. He must go." I frowned.

"Aww. But Santa, just think of all those _delicious, good looking, Christmas smelling, comes with MILK cookies._ Their going to miss-"

"I will not be bribed. He will get his toys when it comes time." He called in a few of his yetis and I scoffed.

"Fine, Fine, we'll go. First, fix the toys." North looked at the toys, grabbed them up and walked out the room with his yetis. I looked at Jamie. "Let's go find the kitchen so we can cook cookies." He frowned.

"Didn't he say to stay in here?"

"Nope! He _said_ to take you home, so I will. _But_ the toys still need fixing." I offered my hand and he smiled.

"Anything for Santa." I smiled.

"Yes, anything for Santa." I flew him off to the kitchen I'd been taken to once, last Easter or a few days before Easter. I landed and we began digging around for cookie dough, bowls, spoons and anything else.

I handed him the stuff and we began to make home style cookies for North. He could never resist _these_ babies! Since it was North, his oven was faster than any oven ever made, possibly, plus the fact he likes to eat cookies all the time equals only a ten minute wait for the cookies to be done. Jamie took the cookies out and we began to place them on to plates and I opened the fridge, grabbed the milk and a cup and began to pour. I poured to the very rim, wiping up the spilled drips.

"Awesome! Just like when I make cookies with Mom and Dad." I laughed.

"But even better. Where's the icing, he _loves_ icing." He smiled and we started digging again. I found them first and we began to decorate the cookies all over the place and soon every cookie had a design on them. Some had chips, some had raisins, some had other things, all types of flavors we could think of.

I grabbed another plate and put the ones decorated with the Guardians on that plate, the one I'd be carrying. "Do you really think I'm on the Naughty list?" he asked worried.

"Nope! I think you are on the Nice list. I mean, you saved us from Pitch remember?" I smiled before picking up my plate. "Pick up yours and we'll head off to Santa." He picked up his plate and we walked back to North's room and I found him making more toys.

"Where you been?"

"Making cookies! Now you have no choice but to let us look at the naughty list." I smiled wide at him but he didn't look happy and jolly.

"First you take Jamie home. Then look at Naughty list." I looked up.

"Really?"

"No, just joke. Give me cookies and leave, I have work to do." I heard the anger in his voice, Jamie couldn't as he walked over to the desk and sat his cookies on his desk and I sat mine on his desk too.

"Fine, where are the toys?" I looked around for my bag but it was gone, instead in a large bag. A normal bag. It was totally worth it. I looked back at North. "I bet their still broken. Jamie go take a look." He did and I walked flew over to look too and smiled at him, his toys were better than fixed, more like brand new. "We'll leave." I held my hand out again and he grabbed it.

"Bye Santa." He waved and North waved back at Jamie. I grabbed the bag and flew out the window, taking him away from there. "See? I told you he wanted us to stay there."

"So? We have more people to see." I replied, "Wind? Take me to the Warren!"


	2. Bunnymund

"Am I really going to be able to see him in his real form?" I chuckled.

"Real enough really." I landed right outside his Warren before holding Jamie to my chest and flying straight into the tunnels, landing in the center of his den, I guess you could call it.

"What are you doing here mate?" Kangaroo demanded, furiously. I smiled, opening my arms to show Jamie on a pillar of snow.

"I'm not here to cause trouble. Relax, mate." I replied, using his own accent against him. He bounded over to us and I noticed the eggs running around. I laughed, smiling, before poking Jamie. "Wanna play?" I asked, locating an egg and began to run after it. It walked for a second before noticing me, it turned and ran away like I was a fox. I laughed even more, chasing it as fast as I could before I came face to face with one of the stone 'warrior' eggs. I raised my arms defensively. "Okay, I'm sorry. I wasn't going to do anything." It put its hands on it's hips and tried to grab me. I lifted my staff and blasted it away from me and it went back a few feet before I turned and ran from it, it chased after me. It felt like a game of chase.

However I ran right into Kangaroo and fell down. "I thought you said you weren't going to cause trouble."

"Sorry. Jamie? You wanna try?" He was playing with the eggs. I chuckled and walked over to him. The eggs saw me and hid under him. I sat down, trapping them. "Hey Bunny, you lay these eggs or do they drop out of the sky?" I asked, gently poking one of the eggs. It slowly came back out as Jamie sat down instead of crouching.

"I don't _lay_ the eggs, Jack."

"Can I have my own egg?"

"Sure, there are plenty, especially since he gives them away every year."

"That's my decision."

"Yeah but you can't blame him for asking. Though with his home temperature, I bet he wants me more than you." I spat my tongue out at him and he bristled. I chuckled again before turning to the eggs again. He bounded over and grabbed one of his eggs, handing it over.

"Sure. You can have one, you can even paint it. Over there with those flowers." Jamie got up and ran off, leaving me alone with Bunnymund. I pulled out the paint set and threw it at his face.

"Here, you are a terrible painter. Start from the basics." I grabbed my staff and flew off to Jamie's side, an actual fight in front of him would be bad. He was already finished painting it and was now just sitting there. "What's wrong?" Bunny noticed too and came over, landing near him.

"What's up mate? Glad to see you got it colored."

"I'm waiting for the paint to dry. I want it to be pretty." I looked closely and noticed it was painted like one of those tank toys he played with earlier.

"The paint's dried the instant it gets out of the water. Check yer hands if ya doubt me." He smiled and Jamie did as asked and I sat down on his other side, watching.

"You're right! How does that work?"

"Happy magic." I replied. Kangaroo glared at me. "What? You would have explained it, sure, but he'd have no idea what you're talking about." I smiled before looking at Jamie. "Anything else you want to do here?"

"I do." He turned to Kangaroo and continued. "Can I… ride on you?" He asked nervously. "My sister had a dream about it and I wanted to do it too." Bunny smiled.

They'd raced around for quite some time and when Bunny actually tired out, he stopped and Jamie got off. I landed right by him. Bunny sat down. Jamie was now more hyped than ever. He hugged Bunny and they embraced each other. I grabbed the bag and floated slowly over to Jamie.

"Thanks, Bunny."

"You're welcome mate." Bunny smiled and then Jamie turned to me.

"Wanna go now?" I asked. He grabbed hold of his egg gently and nodded. I helped him get on and flew him off to see the Palace.


	3. Tooth

"We're here!" I told Jamie. He'd gotten bored but when he saw where we were he looked around. "Welcome to the Tooth Palace."

"Tooth? Palace?" I nodded. We were swarmed by a bunch of tooth fairies, they stared at Jamie and then me, before running off to get Tooth "What were those things?"

"Her tooth fairies."

"The Tooth Fairy has Tooth Fairies?"

I saw a familiar fairy flying over and smiled. "Baby Tooth!" I called out and waved at her, she flew over quickly and landed on my palm. I smiled at her and we landed on one of the platforms. "How you doing?"

"Jack?" asked Tooth. I smiled up at her and she quickly flew down to see me, her hands aimed for my mouth again and I backed up quickly. "Let me see those teeth." She smiled and I frowned, shaking my head.

"You did that the first time we met, remember? Jamie!" She looked around and found Jamie, she smiled before checking his teeth. I quietly snuck up to her teeth pile and quickly dug around for me. I found me and then I found Jamie. I heard her looking for me so I quickly grabbed it, hiding mine, and flew back down to them. "Look what I found." I sang and handed over the box to Jamie.

"What is it?"

"It's your teeth. It shows happy memories. Your happy memories."

"Why don't you look at them?" I asked. They began to enjoy themselves so I flew back up and dug around for Pitch and found him after a quick, intimidating search, the fairies were beginning to watch me again. I put his tooth in my pocket and landed right back where I was.

"Your teeth are so adorable." She said, her hands clasped together, against her cheek. I gave her a wide smile. She and her other fairies ogled my teeth.

"Ready to go?"

"I'm so dumb, I should have been taking pictures. Mann. Now no one will believe me."

"That you've been here. Which is kind of a good thing. They'll be jealous because this might be the only time I'm able to pull this off. So… let's go home."

"What? What about the Sandman?" I looked at Tooth and smiled.

"Don't worry about it." I grabbed my staff and then the bag, dug out whatever he put in the bag and handed it off to her. "This is for you." I smiled again before getting on my staff and Jamie got on too, still holding his egg gently.

"You'll be back soon, right Jack?" Tooth said, dreamily. I nodded.

"Yeah, I will. Soon." We flew off and I smiled, this was awesome, getting to see them again. I mean, I did know where they lived now. "Sandman? Sandy? We're going to see him next." Jamie smiled before letting himself feel the wind in his hair.


	4. Pitch!

We looked around for a while, not even getting a glimpse of Sandy. I stopped after a while. "Jamie, it just now hit me."

"What? What hit you?" He asked, worried.

"I _don't_ know where Sandman lives."

"You will take me to see him, _right_?" He frowned, forming it into a pout.

"You really wanted to see him didn't you?"

"Yeah, I mean he only comes when your going to sleep and when he comes, your already asleep."

"Didn't you see him on Easter?"

"Yeah but not like the others." He complained.

"Why are you complaining? I'll drop you off for lunch at your house and then come pick you up soon as I find his home." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Have I ever tricked you?" He actually thought about it for a minute before shaking his head. "Exactly. Wind, take us home!" I called and it blew us the opposite direction we had been heading in.

When we finally landed at his house, I dropped him through his window onto his floor. "See, that was fun." I noticed he began to sweat. "What's wrong?"

"Summer, I wanna go swimming soon. Mind if I skip for a bit? I'll be back with my friends, I promise. We'll go swimming in the lake."

"Ah, the lake. Wonderful, I'm going to come get you soon as possible and we'll… find something to do." I finished my sentence lamely. "Minus the fact I'd have to make it Winter for me to be able to stay here for that long." Jamie began to jump up and down.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I know! We could have a snow day in… July!" He smiled wider than one might have thought possible. Not me though, happiness and joy could bring out the best in people, you just needed to know where to get it.

"It's settled then. You'll go swimming and I'll go do my thing, find out where he lives, come back for you." I smiled and he raised his hand. I stared at it before high-fiveing it. "YAY!"

"YAY!"

"Who are you talking to dear?"

"Jack Frost." I smiled before jumping back to the window sill.

"That's nice dear but I think he went North for the Summer."

"Mom, that joke isn't funny." I laughed before climbing onto the roof and flying myself over to the forest. I didn't know where the Sandman lived but I was sure I knew where Pitch lived, and I planned to ruin his plans for today… or night really.

I pulled out my memory teeth box and played the voice, almost dropping it at her voice but quickly caught it. I played it again before jumping in. When I landed, I played it again.

"Jack? What are you doing?" I saw a shadow on the wall, it was huge and in the form of Pitch. I quietly cleared my throat and used my best Bunnymund voice.

"Who says it's Jack, mate?" I grinned at how perfectly I did that. I would have laughed but that would have given me away.

"The fact that none of the Guardians are actually childish enough to do that and the temperature got cold too fast considering it's summer." I heard laughter and turned around as the shadow disappeared and looked for where it might be this time.

"I'm… huh. No reply really."

"I thought the battle was over. I have no interest in talking to you."

"HA! You should be so lucky. I mean I don't think any of the others care to even visit other people."

"But that isn't because they don't have anything better to do, is it? Look at them, they have jobs, you don't." I found his shadow again but it disappeared as soon as it'd come.

"I _do_ have a job, to spread fun. Something _you hate._ 'How dare you have fun in my presence!'" I was shoved against the wall by an 'invisible' force and saw a dark horse fixing to charge me. It was wearing a band of flowers on it's head. I chuckled. "Just because you're wearing that doesn't make you pretty." I lifted my staff and quickly shot at it. I was blasted by something hitting me and I flew away from the horse.

"Don't you dare attack my Nightmares." I scoffed.

"It looks better like this." I shot my staff at it again. This time it was almost hit. It noticed me, turned toward me and began to charge. I stood my stick up, jumped onto the top and did like I'd seen some of the city children trying to do, I flipped over and over, fending off the horse.

My staff disappeared the instant the horse evaporated. I looked down to see that Pitch had snatched my staff and had caught my leg. I struggled. "Leave me alone! Let me go! Let me go NOW!"

"Will you leave my Nightmares alone now?" He asked, with honest curiosity. I nodded, even if it was a lie. His eyes narrowed and he quickly moved me closer to his face. I flinched at the sudden movement. "I want a verbal response."

"Fine! I'll leave your unicorn ponies alone!" I shouted. He smiled before completely dropping me on my bottom on the hard floor. I searched around for my staff, found it and pointed it directly at Pitch.

"Why did you come here anyway?"

"To give you a friend and because I'm bored. I heard you hate fun, so I have to show you fun it can really be." I smiled before getting up, holding my staff firm, I tried to whack him on the head with it. He caught it with his hand, he'd turned around.

"Why don't you go bother Sandman or North? I'm sure they'd love to play with a child like you. How old are you? 14?"

"No! I'm 314 years old."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Yet you still act like a child. Get out of here Jack." He threw my staff and me before he disappeared. I'd be back but for now… I can't let him give out any of those things he called nightmares.

"Fine, I'll go." I held my staff tight and flew out of there as quickly as I'd came. Today would be a snow day in July. I'll find Sandy later tonight and follow him home.


	5. Snow Day

I put my head back in the hole to shout one more thing at Pitch. "I'll be back, you better still be here or I'll turn your little dark lair into a nice little winter wonderland!" I called and heard no reply.

I stood up and flew off to Jamie's house again. They had gotten into swim clothes and were patiently waiting. I got on the ground but jumped back off the same second my feet touched the ground. It had burned me. Stupid concrete.

"You guys wanna go swimming? Follow me!" I smiled, and led the way to the lake when we got there they jumped into the water, splashing each other. I watched them for a minute before laughing. "Guys? Who wants a snow day?"

"Yes!" I raised my staff a bit and pointed at the edge closest to the lake.

"I don't hear cheering!" I called and they laughed.

"Snow day! Snow Day! Snow Day! Snow Day!" With every Snow Day they chanted, I blasted a part of the area. Soon the lake was surrounded by mountains of snow, we even had enough snow to make a snow man, more than one. I turned to the lake. They were clapping, when they saw my next target they gasped and waited for what I was planning.

I flew down and placed my feet on the water, which quickly turned into ice. I smiled and began running around in circles, making the circle of ice bigger, but I left enough room to actually swim too. Good thing this lake was HUGE.

I finished and turned to the trees, smiling still. This place was beautiful. I turned to them. "Should I do more?" I asked, smiling so big my mouth couldn't stay closed.

"Yes! This is awesome! More snow! Then we can have the unthinkable! A Summer Snow Ball Fight!" Claude called. I beamed at them and began to fly around, banging on the trees and when they were icy, I turned to the rocks that made up the walls that were there and tapped them too. I finished by landing on one of the rocks.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week." I smirked up at them and they clapped before getting up and running around, playing with the snow and the water. I took a step and as a joke, I slipped and fell into the water. I swam over to the ice and climbed on before beginning to skate around. "See? Summer Winter Wonder Land!"

I was hit by a snow ball after I finished my sentence. "Snow ball fight!"

"WHOOHOO!" I picked up some snow and threw it at Cupcake who had just hit Jamie. I ran around giving them ammo to hit each other with before joining myself and throwing a big ball at Caleb.

We played for a bit until one of them fell in the water and started swimming for the ice. I looked at the ice to see it'd been melting while we played. I flew over and re-iced the water for them and we began to skate.

I got an idea after they were swimming and splashing again. "Who wants to go sledding?"

"Sledding?"

"Yeah! We'll go where ever you choose!" I flew off to grab some trash can lids and flew back. "See? This right here, we'll make some _real_ use out of. Instead of just sitting there and doing nothing." I gave one to each of them.

I flew up and looked for a spot to start. "Where would we end up?"

"Good question. How about the park? We're in the lake right?"

"That's in the city, how are we going to get there?"

"Easy." I walked over to the bank and put my staff to the floor and flew backwards, making a big line for all the children to go at once. "See? All you have to do is take a running start, jump, land on the trash lid, and go WEEE!" I threw my arms in the air and started making a trail. "Ready?! Get set! GO!" I watched them carefully, all of them landed perfectly and we started our adventure. I led them through trees and before we got to the city streets, I made them in single file so none of the cars would have to worry about messing up.

I led them down the street and around the cars, then we took a right before I swiveled them down the other street that led right, I gave them a loop ta loop before sending them down a bridge, to the water and then back up onto the streets to keep going down the street we were on. I put them closer to the sidewalk before making a bank for them all to fly into. I led the ice toward the park and they landed safely into the snow.

"How was that?" I asked. I needed to go to Japan soon. They were still in school. I planned to bust them out. I looked up at the sky to see a faint tint of colorful lights. The Aurora lights? I ignored them and looked back at the kids. I mean there couldn't be trouble already.

"That was _awesome._ " They leaned back and relaxed. I smiled.

"I did my job then didn't I? I gotta go. But I'll be back later." I told them.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well I might have done this Summer Winter Wonderland thing but I still need to go check out Japan. I mean they are still going to school right? Even though it's summer?"

"Yeah, they're still in school at summer. I understand." They waved bye and I waved back as I floated farther up into the sky. When I couldn't see them anymore I looked up at the sky and I was right about the Aurora lights…

"Wind? Take me over to Japan." I was quickly blown away from Burgess and I leaned back and relaxed as I waited for the time to pass. Could Pitch have possibly done something? It was used as a danger signal right? Or was it a meeting call? I saw the lights disappear and I closed my eyes.

I stopped moving and opened my eyes. Now which city would I be visiting? The capital was Tokyo right? I flew down to the city and looked around for the schools, I needed to freeze the pipes first, that would be the first step, since their already in school I'll just make the school impossible to attend anyway since their things weren't really working right.

I stood back and admired my work before deciding to go back to the North Pole, if I didn't I'd probably be killed for not appearing at all. Late is better than never right?


	6. Meeting?

I was flying over Canada when I thought I heard someone calling me. I listened harder for any voice.

"Jack, Jack. Please let Jack come over. Please." I turned around and began to fly towards the voice, it was Claude and Caleb. Jamie's friends. I landed near them.

"What's up?"

"I just found out we're going to the dentist tomorrow and I'm scared. Mom says I have cavities. What do I do Jack?"

"And because he's going I have to go too."

"What's wrong with the dentist? Is he like Toothiana?" I asked, floaring closer to look as close in their mouth as I could. "How often have you been brushing your teeth? Flossing? Washing?" Claude looked down and I smiled. "The Tooth Fairy can help!"

"Really? How are you going to get her to help me?"

"Just come with me." I grabbed Claude's hand and let Caleb onto my staff, hanging from it. "This will be quick. Wind take me to North!" The wind quickly picked up and we were there in no time.

"Jack? Welcome!"

"Hey Tooth, can you help Claude and Caleb? Their going to the dentist tomorrow. They're afraid of him. I don't know why but I thought you could help."

"Why you bring them here? We can't have a meeting with them at the North Pole."

"Why not?" I asked, looking around for something to pass the time by with.

"Well I helped them. They should do just fine tomorrow."

"Really? Already? I'll take them home now." I smiled at them as they looked around. "Hey, I saw the Aurora Lights earlier. Were you having another meeting?"

"Yes, now take them home and come back."

"Wait, I've got you mate." Bunnymund thumped his paw on the ground and two holes appeared. "You mates wanna go for a wild ride?" They nodded their heads, eager to go down tunnels.

They left and North turned to me. "If you saw the Lights, why didn't you come as soon as you saw them?" I looked up from my new found game boy and smiled.

"I was busy. What's up?"

"We bring up problem later. Sandy sensed Nightmare sand."

"Huh."

"We must be prepared for anything that might happen. We will not have a redo of our battle from Easter."

"Yeah, I don't really want that either."

"Pitch seems to have reopened his door again. Which means Sandy will have to be careful now. If you see Pitch or Nightmare sand, be sure to tell everyone else." They nodded and Phil snatched my game boy and the game and walked off. I huffed before going to follow him. "Wait, Jack." I stopped in my tracks.

"What is it?"

"I have big problem with you. Why didn't you come when you first saw the Lights and why is there snow in the middle of Summer? In places where it's still hot?"

"They chanted me too."

"With help from you?"

"How do you- oh yeah. Well just because I asked them didn't mean they had to." I replied, crossing my arms.

"Don't mess with Nature."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I replied, looking for a new toy.

"Meeting over." They separated and went home, I went to fly off but North interrupted. "Why didn't you come when you first saw lights?"

"I was busy."

"What could be more important than meeting?"

"Kids? I was busy playing with them. Why?"

"Next time come when you see the lights, _when_ you see the lights." I nodded. "Good. You can leave now." I nodded before flying off again. I flew over to Caleb and Claude's house.

"Jack!" They hugged me and I smiled, hugging them back.

"Hey! So what's happening? Mind if I come with tomorrow?"

"Are you sure you'll be able to make it?"

"It is getting hotter."

"Yeah! And I'll bring new toys and stuff! Is that okay?"

"YEAH! I can't wait!"

"And then we'll have another snow day or whatever you want!" they jumped for joy and I jumped, throwing my fist in the air. "WHOOHOO!"


End file.
